Elevator Ride
by psychedelic aya
Summary: Athrun/Cagalli. They would take time, to be themselves, to relax a moment... most often when they were riding a speeding elevator.


**Authoress' Notes: **This defies the canon storyline, in a sense, so I apologize. Cagalli and Athrun are just too irresistible a pairing, even though I support KiraxCagalli and what-not. Er. _Besides_, the whole Alex Dino jig killed me. And reminded me of Heero and Relena. Ho-hum.

**DISCLAIMER**: If I had owned Gundam, KiraxCagalli would've happened.

But _yes,_ you are about to read an AsuCaga. Go figure.

---

**Elevator Ride  
**_By psychedelic aya_

There were only a few times when the Representative of the United Emirates of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha—could be just simple, plain, old, Cagalli.

These moments only came when she was alone—or better yet, when she had someone to talk to—which was to be, most likely, the person who stuck around with her twenty-four/seven, her personal bodyguard, dubbed Alex Dino.

It seemed most _unlikely, _actually, since this certain bodyguard was the one always around her, reminding her to constrict and refine her movements.

But you see, Alex Dino also had a few times when he wished he could be just simple, plain, old, Mecha-kicking, Gundam-piloting, ass-whooping, Coordinator, secret identity Athrun Zala.

Of course, these rare times that the two wished were shared, most often, when they were alone in a moving elevator.

"Hey…"

She couldn't help it.

She just _had _to laugh.

"Alex Dino?"

There was a snort, a moment of silence, then uncontrollable laughter.

Behind his dark and large shades—the ones he usually wore when he stood beside her in every meeting, conference or such—his eyes squinted and he felt the urge to defend himself. "It was a spur of the moment thing, at that time," he replied, his calm tone intact; but deep inside, he felt like a kid defending his lollipop. "You do know the consequences that will occur if I did say my real name?"

She covered her mouth, trying to stop her giggling. "Of course I know! It's just that…" She could feel her chest getting constricted because she was holding in too much laughter. "Athrun, it was just too funny! You could've come up with something better than _that_!" And unable to help it, she burst out into fits of laughs again. "Or should I say, Alex Dino?" And thus more ungirlish snorts and chortles.

He sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if _this _is what Orb wants their so-called _Princess _to be."

This time, it was she who felt the urge to defend herself. "Hmph! At least I'm not constricted and stuffy like all those other representatives!" She stood up from her seat, ignorant of Athrun's protests that it was too dangerous. They were in a speeding elevator, you see, and any sudden movements could lead to injury or such. "Why, if you weren't by my side all the time, _nagging _about everything I do and wear, I would've probably thrown on whatever I wanted to wear and snapped at all those stupid political _lying_ wannabe pacifists!" She shaped her hand into a gun. "Bang bang, BLAST THEM ALL!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hn. And we all know how destructive and indecent that can be, considering you're style would involve short skirts and shirts from my wardrobe… and maybe a stolen Gundam would be most appropriate, wouldn't it?"

"Damn right!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean…"

She found herself at loss for words, staring at his face which suddenly developed one of those gentle smiles she had come to love so much. Whenever he gave her that expression, she really _didn't_ know what to do or say.

A developed silence, then, a tease. He always took pride of his ability to be the only one to shut her up. "You are amusing, Cagalli-hime." And she could hear him chuckling softly.

She pouted and plopped back on her seat, slightly defeated. "Alex Dino is more amusing, I say, because it's a _stupid_ name." She crossed her arms, her eyes suddenly traveling upwards to see on what floor they were in already. "And cut that suffix out!"

He laughed again. "Whatever you say."

She stared at him then, observing every movement he made—the way his eyes sparkled in amusement at her, the way his laughter echoed throughout the small space they were in. Somehow, she refused to believe that this was the person who had opted to kill her not so long ago.

"Hey, Athrun…" He stopped laughing, and she suddenly felt flustered. "…Sit with me here." She patted the small sofa provided for her.

Another arched eyebrow. "Hm? But Cagalli, we're only 10 floors away…"

"It doesn't matter. Just… ugh, come on and just sit, will you? That's an order!"

There was a small pause from him, accompanied by a look of surprise—Cagalli had never been one to give him orders. But then, soon enough, there was another gentle smile and an amused chuckle. Nonetheless, he sat down, beside her as she requested. In a small murmur, "This is what you call abuse of power…"

She glared at him, playfully. "Hey!"

And they stared at each other, before laughing, together, just like they always would when they were alone.

…And that was when, much to their dismay, the elevator stopped.

The feeling that overcame them, lingering within; it was like the spark going on, no matter how little, had been stolen—like time had snatched something incredibly precious.

A simple moment for them to be just who they really were.

It was gone, as fast as it came.

The doors opened, and Cagalli suddenly found a mass of dozens of other escorts waiting for her outside.

And thus, as she stood up and pressed her pants with her palms, neatly at that—she turned back into the Representative of the United Emirates of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha.

And Athrun Zala turned back to Alex Dino, head of the Representative's security unit.

Hm.

They would just have to wait for another elevator ride.

---

**Authoress' Ramblings: **And thus the nonsense ends. I know it sucked, sorry. As Athrun said, "It was a spur of the moment thing." Couldn't help it. I was just wondering what Athrun and Cagalli would be like when they're you know… just relaxed and alone? Without all the angst than the Gundam directors put in them, hah. And so I guess this piece of crap came out. So sorry.

Thanks so much for bearing with me, I hoped you enjoyed!

Smile, Jesus loves you!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
